


Drabble Prompt Collection

by HaleysComet



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Sibling Incest, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Twincest, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-22 13:03:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6080436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaleysComet/pseuds/HaleysComet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a set of very short drabbles about different objects or themes, set with Tolkien's / Peter Jackson's Middle Earth.<br/>I will try to use different pairings for each theme. And the level of smut will vary in each chapter. Tags will be added as stories are added.</p><p>(if there is any Tolkien pairing & prompt you would like to request me write, please put in the comments and I will make it happen)</p><p>Chapter 01: Fire: Thorin/Balin<br/>Chapter 02: Silver: Celeborn/Haldir<br/>Chapter 03: Tangled: Lindir/Elladan/Elrohir<br/>Chapter 04: Starlight: Thranduil/Tauriel<br/>Chapter 05: Touch: Gil-galad/Glorfindel<br/>Chapter 06: Smeared: Erestor/Elrond</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fire: Thorin/Balin

Thorin wakes from that same dream that haunts him. From all the fire and ash that burns within his dreams, it is the sound of his name that finally pulls him from his troubled slumber. The touch of caring and gentle hands that move over him pull him back to reality. They caress him and hold him, stilling his mind from the grips of his horrible dream.

"Am I still in dream?" Thorin wonders aloud, his dark eyes blinking into the dark void of the night. The ruin and ash of his memories still singe his nostrils, and his chest is heavy, as he heaves through his confusion. It is Balin's face he soon sees, and his empathetic eyes lock with Thorin's. His mouth is not smiling, but he tries to extend a strength that will calm his young leader.

"Dark your dreams remain." Balin sighs, as he then begins to stoke the fire that struggles to keep them warm. It is early winter, and still they wander, for they have yet to find a home to replace the one that was stolen from them. "But you can not linger on what has happened."

Thorin sighs as he sits up. His troubled eyes look into the fire, and he wants to frown, but he adopts an emotionless facade. He is now the one who leads a wandering people. He is the one who must see to their survival. He is the only here who can not fall into despair.

Balin understands exactly what runs through Thorin's mind. Although his strength is not needed in the same way that Thorin's strength is, Balin wishes with all of his heart that he could somehow carry them both during these horrible times. All he can do is reach over and pull Thorin closer to him, as he offers up himself to Thorin once again.

And Thorin lets the warm embrace envelope him, and he surrenders to the care that is so freely given to him from his lover. Even here in the cold and barren wilds, surrounded by a hopeless people, Thorin is not yet beaten down. 

The fire of ruin may have taken almost everything from him, but Thorin can genuinely smile, for the fire that burns in his heart for his lover has only grown stronger in these dark and trying days.


	2. Silver: Celeborn/Haldir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silver: Celeborn/Haldir

Gold was the color that caught the eyes of the Galadhrim; from the trees to their lady, it was gold that the people loved.

But not Haldir. His eyes only looked for silver, and his heart only lusted for the one who they called Silver Tree.

It was not often that Haldir found himself within Celeborn's arms, but when he did, his lord was quick to command that he disrobe him, and quick to request that he take his erection deep within his mouth. Of course Haldir was more than happy to comply, for nothing tasted better to his lips than was Celeborn.

But this time, the look within Celeborn's eyes told Haldir that a simple blow job wouldn't satisfy his lord this day.

"Strip."

And Haldir did, curiously as his heart had pounded.

"On your hands and knees."

His lord had commanded, and Haldir did just that, bare ass exposed to Celeborn, who gave it a hard slap as he came closer to him. And then Haldir felt an oiled finger push into his virgin hole, stretching him, and breaching him.

Haldir gasped at the initial shock, but he loved Celeborn, and wished to fulfill his lord's every whim. More fingers pushed into him, stretching him, moving and scissoring in a way that caused Haldir to cry out loud. But soon his cries turned to moans of pleasure, as it all began to feel so very good to him.

And then those sweet fingers were gone, and Haldir wanted to grumble in protest. But soon enough, something much larger and harder pressed into him, and he cried out with the burn and stretch that he felt. Even though this was his first time, Celeborn did not go easy on him. Quite the contrary, for he pounded hard into him, as he set a pace that was fast and fevered.

But as Haldir grew use to it, Celeborn had then found his most hidden spot that Haldir hadn't a clue even existed. His eyes closed, and stars burst all around him. Once Celeborn had cried out his orgasm, Haldir too erupted, as his body surged with more pleasure than he had ever felt before.

But Celeborn was not yet done with him. His tender touch pulled Haldir to him, and he kissed him, as Celeborn pulled him into an embrace.

And Haldir melted into his lord's embrace, as he let his hands caress the silver hair that he finally had been given the privilege to touch.


	3. Tangled: Elladan/Elrohir/Lindir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tangled: Elladan/Elrohir/Lindir

"Fuck!" Elrohir cries out, unable to hold back the mounting pleasure that is being ripped forth from his body.

It is not just his brother that is bringing him to ruin this day, but it also comes from Lindir, who is busying himself with his cock, sucking it with his wicked tongue. Elladan is nestled between his legs, and he uses his oiled fingers as he prepares Elrohir's willing and ready passage. 

Elrohir can only cry and moan, as his body reacts to the wicked and delicious assault that is being administered to him, relentlessly, from all over, by two very talented lovers.

Soon enough, he is sandwiched between his brother and Lindir. Lindir has climbed atop him, impaling himself onto his cock, while Elladan slams into his ready passage. Again, Elrohir cries out, for the pleasure is just too much. As he is fucked, and being fucked, tears of pure ecstasy spill from his eyes, and he can only react as both his brother and Lindir assault his body with their skilled love-making.

They have done this many times before, and both Elladan and Lindir know exactly what to do to bring Elrohir to ruin. As their thrashing continues, Elrohir has completely come undone, and he erupts within Lindir. His muscles tighten and Elladan too, is brought to orgasm. Lindir's piercing cries tops their own, and the three collapse atop each other, panting in a tangled mess of sweat and come, and arms and legs.


	4. Starlight: Thranduil/Tauriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starlight: Thranduil/Tauriel

It has been a long and cold winter, and most of the nights have been covered by dark clouds that have masked the silver starlight that she loves so much. But this night the snow has finally stopped, and the silver star light can be seen from the lands of Greenwood forest.

Tauriel knows that she is not alone in her star gazing this night. Although Thranduil keeps his distance, he is still close enough that Tauriel can feel his strong fae. It is one of comfort and of strength, even though his eyes only relay coldness and the harsh indifference from his long and bitter life.

Under the silver star light, Tauriel feels as if she is invincible, and the light of the stars' memories lends to her a strength that comes from the forest's spirits. It is she who goes to Thranduil, and it is she that takes his eyes from the stars, so that he is only looking into her eyes.

But even this is not enough for Tauriel. While it is Thranduil who commands armies and holds the devotion of all his people, it is Tauriel who wants to bring him comfort this night. While she too, is of this forest, she is still carefree enough to walk within the silver starlight far away from all woes and troubles. But she knows that Thranduil, who is so burdened with the weight of his crown, is bound to the growing shadow that is slowly consuming their forest. She knows that he can not break free from the growing gloom that is slowly consuming his heart and mind.

She takes his hand into her own, and his cold eyes seem less harsh now. A faint smile even spreads across his face, and his fae relaxes more. He is still a harsh beauty, and he says no words to her. But none is needed between them, for his eyes are open, and Tauriel knows that Thranduil can read her every thought.

Tauriel moves closer to him, and she lets him kiss her, as he pulls her ever closer. It is a kiss of warmth and of promise, even though the lands are stark under the icy hold of winter, and the shadow of some great malice is slowly poisoning their forest.

But neither think of any of this now. Tonight, under the light of millions of stars, Thranduil and Tauriel remain in an embrace, as if their embrace will keep that beautiful light from never fading away.


	5. Touch: Gil-galad/Glorfindel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Touch: Gil-galad/Glorfindel

"So, Elrond tells me that you wish to join my court."

Gil-galad says as he walks around Glorfindel. His sharp eyes are piercing, and he keeps them on Glorfindel, once he stands in front of him.

"Yes, my King. I wish to enter into your service."

Glorfindel can't tell what is running through Gil-galad's mind, but his eyes gleam wickedly, and Glorfindel can't help but wonder why.

"So be it." Gil-galad says. "I will accept your offer, but only on one condition."

Glorfindel's questioning eyes peer back at him. "And that is?"

"Pleasure yourself for me." Gil-galad smirks back at him.

Glorfindel's mouth falls open, just a second as if to protest, but then he too smiles. He moves over to Gil-galad's desk, and he leans back onto it, while he begins to unlace the top of his trousers. His cock is still flaccid when it comes to Gil-galad's view, but Glorfindel has perfected the art of self-pleasure, and he soon knows that with a few masterful strokes, his member will flame alive before his new king.

His eyes stare into Gil-galad's as he starts to stroke his cock, and in his mind, Glofindel thinks about just what will transpire between the two of them in the years to come. He likes the idea, and his cock springs alive, as he smiles seductively back at the High-King.

Glofindel's hand moves slowly up and down his cock, as he begins to manipulate it into hardness. His fingers then move across his sensitive head, gliding over his slit, even as pre-come starts to bead from it. And Glorfindel moves his other hand down to it, collecting it on a finger, before he brings it to his lips. His eyes continue to hold stead-fast onto Gil-galad as he tastes himself. 

Quicker Glorfindel's movements grow, and he leans his head back and he starts moaning out his pleasure. Glofindel knows his body well, and he knows just how to pleasure himself, and he can feel the growing orgasm that is building within his body.

Gil-galad watches this delicious sight, and his own cock begins to twitch, due to what he is witnessing. Glorfindel is beyond glorious, and the sounds of his enjoyment sounds like music to his ears. It takes all of Gil-galad's control to hold back from just flipping Glofindel over on his desk and fucking him, but that will come later. For now, he will enjoy this glorious sight of Glorfindel masturbating before him. 

Up and down, Glorfindel's hand runs along his throbbing cock and Gil-galad can see that he soon will come undone. And when Glorfindel finally has found his release, the sound and sight is beyond erotic and mesmerizing, and GIl-galad's own cock is hard and throbbing within his very tight leggings.

And Glorfindel's wicked eyes are on him, and he smiles, for he knows of Gil-galad's predicament.

"My King, would you command anything else of me?" 


	6. Chapter 6: Smeared: Erestor/Elrond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smeared: Erestor/Elrond

It has been a long day of work in the library's basement. Erestor has spent countless hours stuck in a windowless room, transcribing documents for the High-King. His hands and fingers are smeared with ink, and a smudge has spread from his temple to chin, and yet, only half of what he has been asked to do is completed. He leans back in his chair, tired, exhausted. His eyes seem to want to cross, and fatigue is slowly creeping in. Erestor understands that he simply can not continue this task any longer.

Elrond enters so quietly into this room that Erestor did not perceive his breach of privacy. It isn't until Elrond's arms are around him, and his lips are kissing him, that Erestor fully understands that his night of work is finally over. With a heart awash in relief and in elation, Erestor turns to his lover and allows his arms to full embrace him.

He is laid upon the desk that he had been working on, and their clothes are quickly discarded. And Elrond doesn't take his time, as he captures Erestor's cock within his mouth, and all that Erestor can do is moan with the rich and wonderful sensations that have wonderfully erased the day's earlier frustrations.

Erestor's hands accidentally knock over a bottle of ink. The black liquid has spread over his hands. But he can little think of the mess that he has caused, for Elrond is scissoring his passage, and Erestor's mind is enraptured in pleasure.

As Elrond pounds into his passage, and hits that sweet spot, over and over, Erestor's ink smeared hands makes lewd patterns of his passion all over Elrond's bare back. It is an abstract smear, that testifies just how wonderful their lovemaking has been this night.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction ever, so any feedback is appreciated! Thanks


End file.
